Apaixono-me sempre por ti
by hiperfangirl
Summary: OLá, sou nova aqui Eu costumo escrever fanfics, mas nunca as publiquei mas decidi publicar esta para experimentar. Não consigo fazer um resumo decente porque a estoria ainda esta a ser escrita x) Espero que gostem. Eu sei que o meu português e a minha maneira de escrever não é muito boa, mas eu estou-me a esforçar. Beijos e obrigado. P.S. - o título é temporário :p


Capítulo 1

Sinto a neve gelada na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Abro os olhos e vejo os ramos despidos das árvores debaixo do céu estrelado e da Lua. Estou deitada de barriga para cima, levanto-me e abado a cabeça para ver se estou bem acordada. Olho em volta e parece que estou num bosque cheio de neve com um lago congelado. Vejo um buraco no lago e decido ir até lá. Não sei porque é que estou aqui, mas a penso ter ouvido alguém a dizer-me _Melody, acorda, _acho que foi a Lua a dizê-lo. Sinto-me observada olho em volta e não vejo nada, excepto um volto negro atrás de uma árvore. Tenho medo. Quem estará a observar-me? Ganho um pouco de coragem e perguntou.

- Quem está aí?

O vulto sai detrás da árvore.

- Sou o Pitch. E tu?

O Pitch é alto, pálido e tem trajes negros.

- A Lua disse-me que sou a Melody. - respondo.

- Ela também me disse o meu nome, só não me disse o meu destino e nem disse que seria difícil…

É óbvio que ele está triste e desiludido com a Lua.

- E a ti? Ela disse o que tens de fazer? - perguntou Pitch com alguma esperança na voz.

Abano a minha cabeça em sinal de negação e acrescento:

- Mas de que destino é que estás a falar?

- Tu agora és um espírito…Espírito de algo, eu por exemplo, sou o espírito do medo e da escuridão.

Agora eu fiquei com um pouco de medo dele e por isso recuo um passo.

- Estás com medo de mim? Sabes que é isso que me dá mais força?

Reconheço que isso é verdade por isso tento descontrair. Tento pensar em algo para continuar a conversa até que vejo as minhas setas e o meu arco espalhados no chão atrás de Pitch.

- O meu arco. - digo enquanto corro para o apanhar. - Porque é que está aqui? Tão longe de mim? - pergunto-me em voz alta e é então que me ocorre um pensamento. Quem sou eu? Porque é que estou aqui? Porque é que acho que este arco é meu? Começo a sentir-me desesperada e começo a chorar.

- Calma, Melody. - disse Pitch pondo-me a mão no meu ombro. - É normal te sentires assim. Confusa, perdida, sozinha…

- Também estás sozinho? - perguntou limpado as lágrimas.

- Sim…

- Então e se nos ajudasse-mos um ao outro nesta solidão? - pergunto com um sorriso forçado, pois o que eu quero é chorar.

Esta pergunta tem um efeito maior no Pitch do aquele que eu esperava, ele sorri-me e diz que sim. Ajuda-me a levantar, atira uma bola de cristal para a frente e esta abre uma espécie de portal.

- Vamos? - pergunta Pitch segurando-me pela mão.

- Onde? - pergunto desconfiada.

- Para casa, a nossa casa…Nunca mais a solidão para nós.

Ele faz-me sentir segura, e parece gostar de mim de modo paternal. Faço que sim com a cabeça e antes de entrar no portal vejo algo a sair do buraco do lago. É um rapaz com cabelo branco, mas não vejo mais nada, porque de repente fica tudo escuro e logo a seguir tudo branco e com luz.

Fiquei a viver com o Pitch, e depressa ele ensina-me que existem os Guardiães, seres que protegem as crianças de todo o mundo e que se mantêm vivos enquanto elas acreditarem neles. Os Guardiães são o Pai Natal, o Coelho da Páscoa, Sandman e a Fada dos dentes, pelo menos foram esses que o Pitch me disse que existiam. Também me contou sobre a sua dor de não ser aceite Guardião e de ninguém acreditar nele. Senti-lhe pena e prometi-lhe ficar sempre do seu lado. O Pitch não era mau, era mal compreendido. Ele pediu-me lealdade e também pediu que não me juntasse aos guardiães, e eu prometi-lha. Devo-lhe isso, ele ajudou-me quando eu estava desesperada e confusa, sem ele ainda estaria naquela floresta, se bem que…Aquele rapaz do lago também me poderia ter ajudado…Nunca me deixei de perguntar quem seria aquele rapaz e também estou sempre a pensar nele e onde ele estaria agora. Pareço uma idiota, certo? Nem amor á primeira vista é, porque eu nem o vi como deve ser, por isso porque é que sinto o meu coração a bater tão depressa cada vez que me lembro dele?

Passaram-se 300 anos e o que a aprendi nesse tempo é que sou imortal e não envelheço, por isso devo ter 17/18 anos á 300 anos, sou responsável por adormecer as crianças quando estas não conseguem adormecer, também lhes posso proporcionar um espectáculo de luz e cor para as fazer adormecer, mas para as pôr a dormir costumo cantar, nunca falei com nenhum dos outros guardiães apesar de estar sempre a ver o Sandman, pois os nossos trabalhos são quase o mesmo só que eu trato dos acordados e ele dos que dormem. No entanto o Jack Frost, responsável pela neve e frio, desperta-me bastante interesse mas quase nunca lhe falo, e nem sei porquê, ele está sempre só, sou envergonhada…E ninguém me tira da cabeça que ele é o rapaz do lago, até já perguntei à Lua se é ele, mas ela nunca me responde, também já o vi a tentar falar com a Lua, mas também acho que ele não obtém respostas. Ainda não vos disse como sou fisicamente, tenho cabelo cor de cereja cumprido e olhos cinzentos.

É quase Natal por isso está tudo iluminado e eu adoro ver os enfeites. Saiu do esconderijo do Pitch com o meu arco e flechas e começo a caminha para a floresta onde _'nasci'_, adoro disparar seta que faço todas as manhãs, porque o meu trabalho é só á noite. Decido dar a volta maior pela cidade, pois adoro ver as crianças a brincar na neve, logo vejo o Jack. Sou uma tonta. Bem talvez o motivo de eu gostar do Jack deve-se ao facto de ele sentir o mesmo que o Pitch, também ninguém acredita nele por isso também se deve sentir só, por isso sinto compaixão e não paixão, certo? Distraio-me dos meus pensamentos, porque ouço um rapazinho a gritar em cima do seu trenó e a ser magicamente guiado por Jack Frost, que ia criando gelo pela estrada para manter o movimento do trenó. O meu coração simplesmente disparou, devo ter 500 batimentos por segundo, sem exagero, claro. Sigo-os e vejo o rapazinho a cair do trenó num monte de neve e a ficar todo feliz pelo sucedido com os amigos que se lhe tinham juntado, e reparo no Jack a olhar felicíssimo para as crianças, mas rapidamente fica triste quando as crianças mencionam a fada dos dentes e se esquecem dele. Ouço-o a tentar falar com as crianças, mas ele sabe que é inútil, pois estas não o ouvem. Jack vira-lhes as costas e vaie-se embora a voar. Quem me dera poder reconfortá-lo…

Saiu da cidade e chego ao bosque. Posiciono o arco e retiro uma seta, disparo-a e espero acertar num ramo que está a 5 metros de altur metros de distância e acerto. Iupi, faço uma pequena celebração e tento fazer o mesmo mas a correr, mas falho…Tento outra vez e volto a falhar, não posso me dar por vencida, até que á quinta vez falho e fico a ver a trajectória da seta até ela me desaparecer de vista e é então que ouço um '_AU_'.

Acertei em alguém? Aí, não…

penso em pânico. Corro na direcção que foi a seta. Vou tão preocupada a pensar se matei alguém que nem olho por onde vou e _pumb, _esbarro em algo, ou alguém e caímos ao chão em cima da neve. Levanto a cabeça rápido para ver quem é e quase que desmaio. É o Jack, Jack Frost


End file.
